hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mach 5
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mach 5 page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Sinnin (Talk) 23:31, February 26, 2011 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Time Attaxi Trivia Question-Answer Hello/bonjour, In reponse to your questions, there are no Yellow or Orange Taxis in Hong Kong to my knowledge, only Green, Red and blue and colour is to indicate are of service. The casting was reissued in different colours, as any casting can be. --JDM My Ride (talk) 00:26, October 17, 2017 (UTC)二千十七年十月十六日星期一 Yes, I have difficulties finding brazilians here. The ones that appear are not identified in the profile home page.David Marconi 22:13, February 12, 2018 (UTC) I just googled rio grande de norte to figure it out. and the language was all google translate Mach 5 (talk) 23:09, February 12, 2018 (UTC) no veo ninguna corrección, no le entiendo Adding Image Hi, I am trying to upload an image to the Subaru BRAT gallery, but it's not working, and I have successfully added other images to galleries. Do you know what the problem is?-Rws0704 :It looks like you added the gallery coding in a few times and somehow it got mixed in with the categories - I couldn't get to the code so I reverted the page back to before you started and fixed it. Mach 5 (talk) 21:18, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me out. I really appreciate it-Rws0704 :::Macht nichts Mach 5 (talk) 22:37, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Mach 5. I'm awfully sorry for those errors when uploading and adding images. Now I really read that and hope not to make those mistakes again. Thanks for your patience. Claudio Ok. David Marconi 00:10, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Awesome!Mach 5 (talk) 00:46, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Good night Mach5. I have tried to be as careful as possible without committing these things. If I did something I should not do, let me know. Contrary to some discourses I could follow in 2017 (fights by editing modes). I am here to learn and contribute in an online community, and I will always have the civility to meet and follow the guidelines of the oldest ones. Hot Wheels Wiki:Community Portal editada por Mach 5 39 minutes ago http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Wheels_Wiki:Community_Portal?diff=228188&oldid=227524 Always count with me. David Marconi 02:35, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Mattel Photos Do you know if we're allowed to use mattel photos? I've seen them used on other pages so I guess it's ok? I was thinking about using the pictures from hotwheelscollectors.com for the Volkswagen T1 Rockster page. --Reeceracing (talk) 03:32, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :Not sure, but I thought I remember reading about someone who did have permission. Mach 5 (talk) 04:20, April 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Bio pages in design category Hello Mach5. Thanks for your comment on my talk page. I appreciate the feedback. I think it would be useful if you could include your "rule" within the talk page for the designer pages (perhaps as a template?), so that others who might think the same as I do, don't do the same as I did. Cheers, GeneralHammerhead101 (talk) 12:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) '55 Chevy Nomad Hey Mach 5. I hear you! Thanks for the correction to my "correction" to Classic Nomad. Lesson I learned: click on the link just to make sure, and don't assume anything!. And thanks for your patience! 1steditionman (talk) 19:24, May 2, 2018. Also, the Nomad is one of my favorite all-time models, so I visit this page a lot. I was trying to figure out how to address the several casting retools/base changes through the years but naah...I'll leave it alone for the time being.19:30, May 2, 2018 (UTC)1steditionman (talk) Mach 5, I need help with the Star & Stripes Page. I added a whole new table with the 2018 Series but am having trouble conforming to the formats and messed up the original format somewhat. I am still working on it (and learning).1steditionman (talk) 19:30, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :looks like you have an extra column of information that the 2016 series excluded. Keep up the good work. Mach 5 (talk) 19:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Looks normal now. I'll be adding links shortly.1steditionman (talk) 19:56, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ::No, problem - anytime. I look forward to seein the page more polished. Mach 5 (talk) 19:58, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Your the Rank #1 Hey Mach 5, Great Job making corrected edits. I’ll make sure to earn more instead if I could rank higher points if I could make more edits. But Your the 1! Thanks. Tin - my talk page (Talk) 22:54, May 25, 2018 : Thanks - There are plenty of things to do, it would be very easy to pass me up there are so many things still needing to be done. Mach 5 (talk) 13:30, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Hot Wheels Classics Hello my friend! Again I'll ask you to revert the wrong changes this made by me, trying to use a different table format on this series. This is the last time I try something like that. By the way, at 2016 Hot wheels list, Muscle Mania & Hot Trucks are the same format as Hot Wheels Classics. If it's possible I'd like to ask to them to the same format the other sections use, I tried and could not do it. Thank you. Tonny6660 (talk) 23:13, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries. I see nothing amiss with Muscle Mania or Hot Trucks. Mach 5 (talk) 14:01, May 28, 2018 (UTC) 2007, 2008, 2013 New Model Pages Greetings. I added a Gallery of photos to the 2007, 2008 and 2013 New Model Pages. They were simple Image galleries I added using the classic editor. I did not mess with the Source Editing. I did not change or modified the tables in any way. But I notice now that all 3 original tables are jacked up. What happened?1steditionman (talk) 02:53, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I'll take a look today. Mach 5 (talk) 14:05, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Is This you Ask Dimitiriy? Hallo Billy or Mach 5 are you ask Hot Wheels Designers Hot Wheels Dimitriy Shakmatov? also did you ask Dima Blade Raider Designers? Budwill97 (talk) 05:50 June 13, 2018 if so why you not become admin on this wikia? :I only edit designer errors. I don't add designer info. Don't know how to be admin. Mach 5 (talk) 12:39, June 13, 2018 (UTC) : Blade Raider designer added by Reeceracing. Mach 5 (talk) 12:44, June 13, 2018 (UTC) : : oh that's mean that billy is not you right? sorry for mistaking as billy btw you did job well. Budwill97 (talk) 12:58 June 13, 2018 '12 Ford Fiesta I tried to remove a link from the last image in the Gallery but could not remove the image and empty frame afterwards entirely. Clicking it links to external site. When I did, and indid it, I got a "fake" new badge.1steditionman (talk) 12:48, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :got it. I saw some other stuff too that I hope to get to today... Mach 5 (talk) 16:13, June 28, 2018 (UTC) X-Steam Because when I first saw the name of this category, I thought that it is for all vehicles that are track compatible. Some Hot Wheels cards says "Track Stars" on it, so that why I added them. You can remove it if you want. Combatbot2015 (talk) 21:01, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Don't want to remove. Just don't want to hunt for them all. Mach 5 (talk) 21:18, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Okay then. Combatbot2015 (talk) 21:44, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Why you not become admin? i'm always watching this wikia and you are the most active member and why you not becoming admin in this wikia? i would love to hear that??? because i'm admin too at other Hot Wheels wikia or Alternative Hot wheels wikia, and not Acceledrome V5 wikia i mean, the other one. Budwill97 (talk) 9:01AM, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :Don't know to become admin - but would not turn down if offered. Mach 5 (talk) 15:08, July 8, 2018 (UTC) okay but please make sure you always active okay. and watchover this wikia to prevent vandalism Budwill97 (talk) 15:27, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Hi Custom Otto I didn't know there was a 1:1 Custom Otto? --Reeceracing (talk) 22:34, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Tell us the information about the custom Otto Mach? --Tich3e (talk) 03:37 pm, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :Ya know, I was certain when I added it - but it looks like not!Mach 5 (talk) 00:04, July 25, 2018 (UTC) : Thank you Thank you for your help with my contribution to the '57 T-Bird page. As someone who is new to all of this it means a lot that somone was willing to help.The Codiak (talk) 20:43, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :No trouble, we were all new once. I'm happy to help. Don't hesitate to ask. And dig out that playset! Playset cars can be the hardest to find and playsets are the most underrepresented category here. Mach 5 (talk) 23:23, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Hi again Mach, I recently found and old playset from '06 that came with quite the unique version of Torque Screw. I was wondering how did you make the new coloum in the '57 T-Bird page so I can add this new playset exclusive Torque Screw to the wiki.The Codiak (talk) 05:08, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :I use the source editor, and it's simply 1 line and dash, then 1 line for each column. |- | Mach 5 (talk) 12:32, July 31, 2018 (UTC) 2018 X-Raycers 5-Pack Thank you for your help with my contribution to the 2018 X-Raycers 5-Pack. Sorry about inserting thumbnail images into the tables. Now that I see what you to did to change them from thumbnails, I'll make sure to do that on anymore images that I may post in tables. Thehwfanatic12 (talk) 21:00, August 2, 2018 (UTC) : Happy to help and see more people contributing. Next step is to get each of those cars on their respective casting pages, and then all on the X-Raycers Series page. Mach 5 (talk) 22:04, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Actually, Phil Rhiehlman designed the non-modified (realistic) casting. Amauri Diaz designed the real 1:1 car. :: Awesome! What is meaning of MIA? Hallo Mach5 what is meaning of MIA on some hot wheels castings? is it kind a final run or retire? please i hope you reply at my (talk) 3:16 August 15, 2018 thank you and good day. : Where did you see it? Mach 5 (talk) 23:34, August 15, 2018 (UTC) i'm not remember which is Having MIA. maybe Preying Menace. if not well maybe just some TYPO or mistaking for grammar. Didn't see anything on the Preying Menace page, let me know where you see it.\ okay let me remember again. but on preying menace page there's still fancruft so i deleted that fancruft to make the page is clean from vandalism or spam. would you like more careful maybe some page having TYPO or Fancrufters? i'd like to help but since i'm having eyes disease Glaucoma i can't see clearly sometimes blur sometimes minus. i'm so sorry tell you the truth (talk) 8:16 August 16, 2018 thank you. sorry for late reply. next saturday i need go to eyes clinic treatment. Links to followed pages Links to followed pages Hello!!! It's been quit some time I'm receiving emails telling pages I follow without working links. I don't know if it'd happening to everybody but it's a bit annoying. The image below illustrates what i'm saying. Hope you can solve this issue. ::Sorry, I don't get any emails for pages I watch, not even sure if I'm watching any pages. This sounds more like an administrator situation. Mach 5 (talk) 23:51, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for helping me with the internal vs external links on the Wiki. Appreciate the guidance, still learning how to contribute without messing things up! Skingld (talk) 22:07, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi!, viewnig the comparision i see what is the problem with the thumbnail of the DEMON. I do it with the Visual Editor. I'll be attentive to next edits ;) May Bad Hi Mach, That was my bad on the catagory, I knew it as soon as I did it that I was not on the right page for that. Thank you for correcting the item. I finally have my interenet back so will be more active on the pages, just thought I would give you a heads up I'm back LOL. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 12:55, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing! I meant to tag your talk page. Mach 5 (talk) 15:09, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Category questions Hi Mach5! I noticed that some of the category pages have categories attached to them. Not sure if it makes sense. What do you think? Here is an example: https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mini_Cars User:Muscle-gta.com :I saw that, wasn't sure what to make of it. I've been trying to get back on series pages and make fixes where I can catch them. *When you add a message to user pages, you should put a note in the edit summary block, which will also create the new section and make it easier to find. Also, the key to the left of the one in caps is the ~, 4 in a row signs your comment. Mach 5 (talk) 22:30, September 10, 2018 (UTC) **Understood, thank you so much! I was wondering how to do it. As for the category pages, I will be fixing them as I go. I found that the Cop Rods series were not reflected on many casting pages. Working on it. Muscle-gta.com (talk) 05:52, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the Photo Assist Hey thanks for the photo assist tonite....you make me look good! I did visit the Image Help page before I tried to add my photo - just couldn't seem to figure it out. I am certainly glad we have you for the assist! Cheers - Lars Pictures from play.hotwheels.com HI! I have noticed many pictures from the Hotwheels.com website. Here is an example: https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:BMW_M4_DVB57.png . Do we have an agreement with them regarding using their content? Thank you! Muscle-gta.com (talk) 19:13, October 19, 2018 (UTC) ::I didn't notice and I have no idea if we do or don't. But if the pictures are in an ad, I would think fair use might be in effect. Mach 5 (talk) 20:34, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Source Codes I'm the one who talked about them. If you are not sure what I'm talking about, take a look on these: // Hot Wheels Classics Series 1 // //{| class="wikitable sortable" style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" width="100%"// //|bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Toy #'// //|bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Model Name'// //|bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Series'// //|bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Series #'// //|bgcolor="#c0c0c0"|'Photo'// // // // // // // This little part belongs to Hot Wheels Classics. This the old source code, which is a pain to use // 1/64 scale versions // //The '57 Chevy Bel Air has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions:// ///{|class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;"// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Col #'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Year'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Series'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Color'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Tampo'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Base Color / Type'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Window Color'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Interior Color'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Wheel Type'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Toy #'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Country'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes / Variations'// //!style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Photo'// //|-// //|// //|2004// //|Auto Affinity Rockin' Rods #3// //|Red// //|// //|// //|// //|// //|RRMAG// //|C2652// //|// //|// //|RocRod57LFmore.jpg// //|-// This little part belongs to '57 Chevy Bel Air. This is the new one, much easier to use Tonny6660 (talk) 22:38, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Got it. I've also never figured out why the table style on list pages aren't sortable like they are on casting and many series pages (ie: Track Stars vs Track Aces.Mach 5 (talk) 23:16, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Category pages/series pages Why are you creating all these category pages based on series when the exact series already has a page? It's redundant. This is a test 86 (talk) 17:07, November 11, 2018 (UTC) :I've been following the standard set by Heavyweights and Category:Heavyweights; Grand Prix and Category:Grand Prix; and many others. Personally, category pages can hold the same kind of information series pages do. Did you see how I did the Jones Soda Promotion page and category? Mach 5 (talk) 17:22, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Links to external Sites We do not link images to external sites, correct? There Custom Model images in the Photo gallery are linked to an external site: https://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/%2785_Honda_City_Turbo_II 1steditionman (talk) 19:53, November 18, 2018 (UTC) :: Correct, no links (internal nor external) in galleries. Links go separate in a separate section. Go ahead and fix any you find and maybe drop a note on their user talk page. Mach 5 (talk) 19:58, November 18, 2018 (UTC) No thumbnails in tables I saw you edited the Car Culture: Team Transport Car Culture: Team Transport and left a note no thumbnails in tables. I'll try to be more conscience when I see them in edits to help out, as I was just adding another image today. But on that page, I don't know exactly how to format it, but wouldn't it make more sense if the card photo was one image for both rows (car and transport)? Right now it is two, I'm not sure how to format it and you seem to be the master. Skingld (talk) 22:11, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :I appreciate the compliment, but I haven't tried doing the column/row span/merge stuff. I seen it done somewhere else, and I wanna say maybe Reece or Tony, maybe even Aussie dude.Mach 5 (talk) 22:27, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Picture coding in tables and galleries hi only saw today what you wrote. thanks for the help and insights on how to help this wiki in a better way best regards Nezz79 (talk) 00:52, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Hi. I’m replying to what you said about what happened last night. You see I was trying to add the picture of the 2018 5pck car last night when it became completely wrong. I tried to fix it yet and yet nothing worked, so it’s my fault and I’m sorry. It was a complete accident and il make sure it doesn’t happen again. And for the pictures? I did read the rules but the thing is, it keeps coming out like that. I’m using a IOS device so maybe it’s a issue with it. Hope you understand and thank you for letting me know I see. I have a laptop as well so il see if that makes a difference. il copy the coding from the help page and see if that helps Thank you Thanks for the help! (signed Malice100) Hahaha no worries, glad to finally have got one on you! Jezza91 (talk) 21:35, December 5, 2018 (UTC) 2019 hot wheels by series Hey Mach, really appreciate for adding the Token by mainline segment series. I'm trying to make it separate for 2019 by series to combine, neat and add codes so no adding templates. Tin Tich3e (talk) 07:07 pm, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Happy to help. I saw you working on it and know it was gonna take a lot of work. I'll look it over in the morning and finish off the series pages. Mach 5 (talk) 03:12, December 7, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Yeah! Don't want to led to stressed out. It's also alot of work by series just trying to make codes and color so that I wanted to make great impression. If I've day off, I'll do all the rest if time. Tich3e (talk) 03:13, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Beach Bomb I've added a photo of a Beach Bomb but I don't know if the colour is Olive or Apple Green. I labeled it as Beach Bomb Olive, but it looks more like Apple Green. I wanted to change the name or erase the photo but I don't know how Nezz79 (talk) 17:58, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think there's a way to change the name of the photo file, except to mark the old one for deletion and reload it with the proper name. You could also just add a description explaining it. Mach 5 (talk) 18:14, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::It's definitely not olive. Out of the available colours it's more like Light Apple Green. Do you have this car in your possession right now? Or can you verify that the car has not been restored?--Reeceracing (talk) 20:59, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Continue conversation here Talk:Volkswagen Beach Bomb Mach 5 (talk) 21:53, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Batman Series I'll throw some pics of those Batman Series cars tomorrow. Merry Christmas.1steditionman (talk) 08:21, December 25, 2018 (UTC) 20th Anniversary Series Hi! Thank you for the help. I saw that you removed the column where I specified if the vehicles are from the 3-packs or from the gift pack, why are they considered redundant? Without them there isn't anymore the link to the 3-packs page. The info on the pack column are made to know how the vehicles are grouped in the 3-packs and in which position the vehicles are in the gift pack. Since there is no way to differ the 12 packs I choose a number in this way: the first 6 are the rarest, the gold ones along the chrome ones that are hard to find, the other 6 packs are the easy ones. Of course I followed the order on the backcard of the pack. Have a great 1989! Relentless Flashbackin' (talk) 17:59, December 31, 2018 (UTC) HW Nightstorm Hey there, I deleted a listing from HW Nightstorm, which didn't belong (years). There was a Time Tracker model, which was listed under 2014 Night Storm releases, but it was from a 2016 multipack. The tampos do match, but because of the basecode and year of release, i feel it doesn't belong as part of the 2014 mainline segment series. Up to you, whether it should be re-added maybe under its own special category? Jezza91 (talk) 05:12, January 1, 2019 (UTC) True die hard Hot Wheels fan congrats on getting the 365 days badge Nezz79 (talk) 16:38, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Yee Haa! When will you be joining us? Mach 5 (talk) 16:39, January 18, 2019 (UTC) ::I was almost on the 60th day but missed Xmas and new Years Eve. started counting again on the first of January Nezz79 (talk) 14:07, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations on the badge! Very impressive! Skingld (talk) 17:33, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Hello Mach 5. I keep trying to post images to the galleries, and can't seem to get it right. I've looked over the help info and it's a bit confusing. What is the proper code/way when you go into Classic Editor/Source Tab to post a picture? Sorry for the confusion, I like this site and would like to be able to contribute in the correct way. Thanks for your time and patience. BradTenstone84 (talk) 04:01, January 31, 2019 (UTC)Tenstone84Tenstone84 (talk) 04:01, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Cleaning Thanks for cleaning and sorting it out for 2017 List. Tin Tich3e (talk) 04:01 pm, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Formatting Questions I had a question of formatting, not sure who to pose this to, you seem like you might have the answers. In the Notes Column, with Base Code(s): I've noticed that there is no consistency to the way the text is entered. Some columns will have the note (such as Walmart Exclusive) before Base Code(s) and some have it listed after. Look at the 2019 entry on Datsun_Bluebird_510 for an example. I'd like to clean up and make everything consistent. Is there a way that's preferred? I think the Base Code(s) should be the last part of the notes column. I also had a photography question, I posted it on This is a test 86's page, but haven't heard anything. Would love to hear your thoughts on the matter. Thank you! Skingld (talk) 18:49, March 27, 2019 (UTC) ::The only thing I've seen about formatting pages and stuff is the page done by former admin User blog:Stephan3321/Correct lay-out of pages. I agree we should try and keep things straight in the notes column - but I may not have been consistent. I like seeing the TH notes and store exclusivity before base codes. I say go ahead, if you're up to it. I saw your photography question - I think trying to establish a particular "pose" for every vehicle is a bit unrealistic. Mach 5 (talk) 17:21, March 31, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks for the reply, I will go ahead and move the notes when I see them so base code is the last mention. Also, you're probably right about the "poses". I've been trying to shoot Hot Wheels, with the front to the right, like they sit in a blister pack, but also have been trying to go with the style on a particular casting page. Skingld (talk) 16:45, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi just wondering if you plan on uploading the pictures that i uploaded on to the site. I dont want to waste time taking pictures if they will never get uploaded. Even if it will be months or a year I will keep uploading. I am in no hurry at all. Thanks McDonaldsHWs (talk) 00:29, July 15, 2019 (UTC)